1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an herb processing machine, and further and more particularly to a portable machine capable of separating the leaf portions of herbal material from the stems, seeds and twigs in a batch-type process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The broad concept of processing dried plant substances to break down the plant substance into its component parts consisting of leaf, twigs, stems and seeds and for separating the leaf from the remaining components is broadly old. Further, it is known to use an air stream, the volume of which is adjusted by means of various valves so that the light leafy material will be carried by the air stream to a point of utilization and the heavier undesirable twigs, stems and seeds will fall downwardly.
U.S. patents disclosing these general concepts are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,159; 3,557,799; and 3,548,839. These prior art patents all disclose a large stationary continuous feed processing machine for use in the tobacco industry. These patent disclosures do not address the need for a small portable batch-type machine which can be used to process herbel material on a small scale.